Ozma (Final Fantasy IX)
Ozma là một trong những superboss của Final Fantasy IX. Nó có hình dáng khá kì lạ, trông giống một quả cầu khổng lồ. Do Ozma được tìm thấy ở một phiến đá eidolon, nên rất có thể Ozma, giống như Leviathan, là một eidolon có sức mạnh quá lớn tới nỗi tộc Triệu hồi không thể kiểm soát, nên họ đã phong ấn nó lại. Nhiều năm trôi qua, giai thoại về Ozma chìm vào quên lãng, khiến nó mất đi hình dáng thật của mình, chỉ còn là một khối cầu năng lượng khổng lồ. Friendly enemies sidequest Hoàn thành Friendly monsters sidequest trước khi chạm trán Ozma giúp người chơi có một số lợi thế: Ozma có thể bị sát thương bởi đòn tấn công vật lí, và làm nó trở nên yếu với phép thuật mang thuộc tính Bóng tối. Nếu sidequest này không được hoàn thành, Ozma sẽ hấp thụ phép Bóng tối, và do vậy mỗi lần Ozma cast Doomsday, HP của con boss này sẽ được hồi lại. Tìm Ozma Ozma ẩn náu tại Chocobo's Air Garden. Để tới được Air Garden, người chơi sẽ phải chơi Chocobo Hot and Cold minigame và tìm đủ các mảnh Chocograph giúp Choco có thể bay được. Khi đã tới được Air Garden, người chơi sẽ chọn xem xét một phiến đá eidolon, và sẽ được hỏi có muốn chạm trán Ozma hay không. Mene sẽ bay tới ngăn cản người chơi, nói rằng cậu ta cảm nhận được "một thứ không thuộc về thế giới này". Nếu người chơi vẫn chọn tiếp tục, Mene sẽ nói việc này rất nguy hiểm, và cho phép người chơi xem lại menu và lựa chọn thành viên. Trận đấu Ozma có thể nhanh chóng tàn sát cả party với những đòn tấn công khủng khiếp, gồm Curse, Doomsday, Holy, Level 5 Death và Meteor. Nó cũng thường xuyên tự hồi HP cho mình. Ozma sẽ không phí lượt đánh của mình vào một chiêu mà toàn bộ party đều hấp thụ (chỉ vô hiệu hoá chứ không hấp thụ thì Ozma vẫn dùng), hay đòn tấn công mà tất cả thành viên đều miễn nhiễm với nó, do đó xác suất Ozma cast Meteor sẽ tăng lên. Thanh ATB của Ozma cũng rất đặc biệt, khi thanh ATB đang đầy (ví dụ như khi Ozma đang không cast phép), thì bất kì lệnh nào người chơi nhập vào mà nhắm tới Ozma sẽ khiến thanh ATB của nó đầy ngay lập tức, và Ozma sẽ ra đòn trước khi lệnh của người chơi được thực hiện. 200px|nhỏ|trái|Ozma cast Doomsday * Lv5 Death: KO tất cả các thành viên có số level chia hết cho 5. Ozma chỉ dùng chiêu này khi có ít nhất 1 thành viên trong nhóm có số level phù hợp. * Death: KO một thành viên trong party. * Lv4 Holy: Đánh đòn tấn công mang thuộc tính Holy lên tất cả các thành viên có số level chia hết cho 4. Ozma sẽ không dùng đòn này nếu như không có thành viên có số level phù hợp. * Holy: Gây sát thương thuộc tính Holy lên một thành viên. Ozma sẽ không dùng chiêu này nếu mục tiêu hấp thụ phép Holy. * Flare: Gây sát thương không thuộc tính cho một thành viên. * Flare Star: Gây sát thương dựa trên level của thành viên nhóm. Có thể miss. * Doomsday: Gây sát thương mang thuộc tính bóng tối lên tất cả, kể cả Ozma. * Meteor: Gây sát thương ngẫu nhiên cho toàn party, có thể tới 9999. * Curse: Gây sát thương không thuộc tính cho toàn bộ party đồng thời gây nhiều trạng thái bất lợi như Confuse, Poison, Slow, Mini, và Darkness. * Mini: Gây trạng thái Mini status lên mọi thành viên trong nhóm. * Esuna: Dùng khi Ozma mắc một trạng thái bất lợi. * MP Absorb: Nếu Ozma cạn MP thì nó sẽ cast chiêu này để hút MP từ party. * Berserk: Dùng để phản đòn. * Curaga: Dùng khi Ozma bị tấn công, đặc biệt nếu HP của nó thấp thì xác suất Ozma cast Curaga sẽ cao hơn. Ozma sử dụng đòn tấn công nào phụ thuộc vào số lượt đánh của nó là số chẵn hay số lẻ. Lượt lẻ, nó có thể dùng Flare Star, Meteor, Doomsday, Flare, Holy, Death or Absorb MP. Nếu số lượt đánh của Ozma là số chẵn thì nó có thể dùng một trong các chiêu Curse, Mini, Level 4 Holy, Level 5 Death, Curaga hoặc Esuna. Ozma chỉ ra chiêu với điều kiện nhất định, ví dụ nó chỉ cast Holy nếu ít nhất trong nhóm có một thành viên không hấp thụ phép Holy và không trong trạng thái Reflect. Apart from its main attack script, Ozma is one of the few enemies to be provided with counter attacks. Ozma can cast Berserk twice during the course of the battle, namely when its HP is reduced to a value less than 40,000 / less than 30,000, but also, to counter any action executed by characters with its potent Curaga. The probability with which Ozma will actually counter with Curaga is inversely related to its HP and ranges from approximately 13% to 50%. When Freya is the only non-KOed party member, during her Jump animation, Ozma will use either Doomsday or Curaga. If Ozma's HP exceeds 27,767, it will use Doomsday, otherwise it will use Curaga. If drained of all of its MP, Ozma is meant to use MP Absorb on party members, but due to a bug can behave strangely, like casting Esuna on party members or Curse on only one target instead of the whole party. This is because Ozma can cast some of its regular spells on the target that should have their MP absorbed. Khi bị đánh bại, Ozma sẽ nhả ra một viên Pumice hoàn chỉnh, mà Dagger dùng để học summon Ark, eidolon cuối cùng của cô. Phần thưởng cho chiến thắng, so với các việc đánh bại các superboss khác, là khá khiêm tốn. Key item Strategy Guide key item chỉ có một ít thông tin về việc thu thập các lá bài Tetra. Người chơi cũng sẽ nhận được lá bài Ozma, và nếu kho bài của người chơi đã đầy thì Mene sẽ để lá bài trên mặt đất để người chơi có thể đến nhặt lại sau này. Chiến lược Các thành viên trong nhóm nên ở level 60 hoặc hơn khi chạm trán Ozma. Tối hơn là nên để một thành viên có số level chia hết cho 5, điều này có thể khiến Ozma dùng Level 5 Death, đòn tấn công ít tổn hại so với các chiêu thức khác của Ozma (ví dụ như Meteor). Có một thành viên với số level chia hết cho 4 cũng là ý kiến không tồi, bởi chiêu Level 4 Holy của Ozma khá là yếu. Bởi không có cách nào tránh được chiêu tấn công gây Berserk, một thành viên sẽ phải mang ability Auto-Reflect để tránh dính phải trạng thái này. Người chơi có thể lợi dụng đòn Doomsday của Ozma bằng cách vô hiệu hoá hoặc hấp thụ thuộc tính Bóng tối nhờ sử dụng một số trang bị như Pumice Piece, Ninja Gear, Demon's Mail và Egoist's Armlet. Cách này đặc biệt hữu dụng khi người chơi đã hoàn thành Friendly monsters sidequest, bởi Ozma sẽ tự sát thương chính mình và hồi HP cho party khi nó cast Doomsday (và còn hiệu quả hơn nếu Vivi và/hoặc Amarant trang bị ability Return Magic ). Người chơi có thể mang Chimera Armlet giúp vô hiệu hoá thuộc tính Holy; Ozma sẽ không ra đòn Holy nếu như thành viên nhóm hấp thụ phép này, nhưng nếu chỉ vô hiệu hoá thì nó vẫn sẽ dùng, và như vậy sẽ khiến Ozma phí một lượt đi của nó. Nên trang bị các ability kháng trạng thái bất lợi, như Antibody để tránh trạng thái Poison, Clear Headed tránh Confuse, những thành viên chuyên về tấn công vật lí thì nên trang bị thêm Bright Eyes để tránh trạng thái Blind. Tuy nhiên, Ozma cũng khá thông minh, nó sẽ không phí lượt đi của mình để ra một chiêu mà cả party đều miễn nhiễm, điều này sẽ làm tăng khả năng Ozma dùng Meteor. Cả party nên được trang bị Auto-Regen, còn Auto-Life thì nên cân nhắc lại; bởi Auto-Life tốn rất nhiều Magic Stones mà chỉ có tác dụng một lần, trong khi có thành viên của party có thể cast phép này. Có thành viên thiên về tấn công vật lí nên trang bị Auto-Reflect để tránh chiêu phản đòn của Ozma, Berserk; và các thành viên tấn công vật lí cũng nên trang bị thêm Bird Killer và MP Attack để tăng khả năng sát thương. Zidane luôn có mặt trong trận đấu, ba thành viên còn lại sẽ do người chơi quyết định: * Quina can cast Auto-Life and Mighty Guard, as well as use Angel's Snack to relieve the entire party of status ailments. S/he can also deal significant damage with Frog Drop if the player has caught a large number of frogs in the marshes. Because the damage from Frog Drop is fixed, Quina can do good damage even in Mini status. * Amarant có thể cast Auto-Life bằng chiêu Aura, và khi trong trạng thái Trance, anh ta sẽ cast chiêu này lên cả nhóm chỉ trong một lượt. Amarant có ability Return Magic, đồng thời là một thành viên có sức tấn công vật lí cao. Thêm nữa, lệnh throw với vũ khí Wing Edge có thể gây sát thương lớn. * Steiner is a strong physical attacker, and can deal enormous damage with Shock and Darkside. His Charge! ability can be useful if the party comprises of the physical attackers—Zidane, Steiner, Freya, and Amarant—allowing for multiple attacks per turn. * Freya có thể Jump để tạm thời rời khỏi trận đấu và khi đang jump thì cô có thể tránh được đòn tấn công của Ozma, khi Freya trance thì còn lợi hơn nữa. Ngoài ra đòn Dragon's Crest có thể gây sát thương tối đa cho Ozma, ngay cả trong trạng thái Mini, nếu người chơi đã giết đủ số rồng cần thiết. Trong trường hợp đặc biệt, nếu Freya dùng Jump trong khi Trance mà ba thành viên còn lại đã bị KO, thì Ozma không có mục tiêu để tấn công, và khi đó nó sẽ chỉ cast một trong hai chiêu: Curaga hoặc Doomsday. Nếu Ozma yếu với phép Bóng tối, nó sẽ tự giết mình nếu dùng Doomsday. Thậm chí có thể đánh bại Ozma ngay từ level 1 chỉ với Freya. * Vivi có thể cast Doomsday, vừa gây sát thương cho Ozma và hồi HP cho party nếu người chơi trang bị đúng cách. Cậu cũng có thể dùng được Return Magic. * Eiko có thể chữa thương cho party, đồng thời có thể gây sát thương lớn cho Ozma với chiêu Holy và summon Madeen. Triệu hồi Carbuncle sẽ cast Haste lên cả party, hoặc tăng gấp đôi hiệu quả chiêu Mighty Guard, tuỳ thuộc vào add-on mà cô bé mang. Cô bé có thể cast Might để tăng sức mạnh cho các thành viên chuyên tấn công vật lí. Điều đặc biệt khi có Eiko trong nhóm là có thể Phoenix sẽ xuất hiện và hồi sinh cả nhóm nếu không may tất cả các thành viên bị KO; xác suất Phoenix xuất hiện phụ thuộc vào số Phoenix Pinions mà người chơi có, nhưng kể cả với 99 Phoenix Pinions thì xác suất này chỉ là 38.7%. * Dagger can heal and buff the party, and can function as a damage-dealer by summoning her eidolons. When in Trance her last eidolon is summoned automatically as a counterattack. If the party has Auto-Regen they can easily regain their health during the eidolons' summoning animations. Người chơi sẽ gặp thuận lợi hơn nếu hiểu cơ chế thanh ATB của Ozma. Cách duy nhất để có lợi về lượt đi so với Ozma là nhập toàn bộ lệnh trong khoảng thời gian Ozma đang cast phép, trước khi số chỉ sát thương/phục hồi của phép này hiện lên. Thậm chí ngay cả khi dùng cách này, Ozma vẫn có thể phản đòn bằng Curaga hoặc Berserk. Đòn tấn công của Ozma rất ngẫu nhiên, do vậy việc đánh bại nó còn dựa vào độ may mắn. Lựa chọn chiến lược nào khi đối đầu với Ozma phụ thuộc nhiều vào việc người chơi sẽ chọn ai trong party, và ability mà họ đã học được. Nếu người chơi chọn đem theo Amarant hay Quina, họ có thể liên tục cast Auto-Life lên các thành viên nhóm, điều này là hết sức cần thiết bởi Ozma có thể KO cả party trong một chiêu, ví dụ như Meteor. Nhiều thành viên trong nhóm sở hữu chiêu thức gây sát thương tới 9999. Đó là Thievery (Zidane), Frog Drop (Quina), Dragon Crest (Freya) và Shock/Darkside (Steiner). Tuy nhiên để nâng mức sát thương lên cao như vậy thì mất khá nhiều thời gian (như Thievery của Zidane phụ thuộc vào số lần steal thành công, hay Dragon Crest của Freya phụ thuộc vào số rồng cả nhóm đã giết); thế nên để tận dụng sức mạnh tấn công vật lí của các thành viên nên trang bị cho họ Bird Killer và MP Attack. Chỉ trang bị vậy thôi có thể cũng đã đủ để nâng sát thương lên 9999 mà không cần những đòn tấn công đặc biệt nêu trên, tuy nhiên cách này sẽ trở nên vô dụng nếu không may dính trạng thái Mini. Dù là superboss nhưng Ozma có lượng HP tương đối thấp: 55,535. Vì thế chỉ cần một round toàn các đòn sát thương mạnh đã có thể rút đi của Ozma một lượng lớn HP. 200px|nhỏ|phải|Ozma bị đánh bại Ozma sở hữu nhiều chiêu tấn công chết người như Meteor và Curse, do đó sẽ lợi hơn cho người chơi nếu gây được trạng thái bất lợi cho Ozma, vì khi đó nó sẽ dùng lượt đi của mình để cast Esuna. Ném Tent vào Ozma có thể gây Blind với xác suất 50%. Có một thành viên chỉ vô hiệu chứ không hấp thụ phép Holy có thể khiến Ozma dùng đòn này, hay để một thành viên có số level chia hết cho 4 hoặc 5 sẽ khiến Ozma cast Lv5 Death và Lv4 Holy, là những đòn tấn công mà mục tiêu chỉ là một hoặc một số thành viên. Amarant and Vivi can use their Return Magic ability to counter Ozma's Doomsday without using up a turn. If Amarant is in the party, he can also use the Curse ability to add an elemental weakness to Ozma; however, Ozma will never become weak against Earth or Shadow, even though the status bar may state the ability has worked with one of those elements. Giving Ozma an additional weakness allows Vivi, Dagger and Eiko to use elemental attacks and eidolons to their full potential. Ném viên Dark Matter vào Ozma gây sát thương 9999. Tetra Master Etymology Trivia * If the party defeats Ozma before encountering Hades in Memoria, Hades will comment on the feat. If the party defeats Ozma before appeasing the Friendly Yan, the Yan says: "Reach the round guy... ...Huh!? You already beat him?" * Ozma's Meteor is not the same as a regular Meteor ability; it will never miss, and when Quina has Restore MP equipped, s/he only recovers 40MP. This demonstrates that the Meteor used by Ozma is a different ability to the one Vivi can cast, because the regular version of the spell costs 42MP. * When Ozma uses curative magic on itself, the top half of the sphere is shown casting the spell. When using magic that causes status ailments (except for Mini) or black magic, the bottom half is shown casting the spell. Finally, when casting Doomsday, Ozma will spin around, representing both halves casting the spell. es:Ozma (Final Fantasy IX) fr:Gaïa/Final Fantasy IX Thể_loại:Final Fantasy IX